Like Myself
by icyhot87
Summary: At first I thought i should be dead, but when i went to see Mo. Everything changed. I started feeling like... myself. First shot at angst. Review plz! P.S strong language.


**Im back bitches. Enjoy new story :D**

**Glitch P.O.V**

Why am I even alive in this world. I have nothing to live for. Today at school, is the reason I think of this.

It was lunch, I was having a great time talking to my best friends, suddenly I hear my name from someone sitting next to me. "You know, Glitch and Emily should go out." This boy said. I didn't like to hear that. Emily was my enemy, she was the dumbest. I don't know why she is on honors anyway. I turned to the boy next to me, and of course. It was Alex, most popular boy in my school. He was a comedian, and mostly picked on me for my skinny appearance. "I'm just sayin', Emily and Glitch go good together" he continued. Emily, who was sitting across me, was scratching herself but looked up. "I don't wanna date than dumb bitch. He retarted" she said. Right there, I knew I should talk back.

"Emily. Stop being such a dick" I stated. Everyone at my table laughed, but not Emily. She fought back saying: "At least I have a dick. Dumb Bitch" Everyone laughed harder, making me feel embarrassed. I also realized, that Emily said she had a dick. I wasn't going to say anything because I was SO nice to embarrass her. Whats wrong with me? I continued arguing: "Just shut the fuck up Emily, that's why no one likes you." I said. Emily got furious when the table started say OOOH! Like I was trying to diss her.

"At least my ancestors don't have eyes like paper. Flat, just like yours. And that's why your ancestors were shot and killed." She said. Everyone laughed as hard as they could. But I wasn't. That was the most racist, rude, and bitchy comment I ever heard. I don't understand why she said that, she was Korean too, she doesn't have to make fun of my culture. I felt my eyes starting to tear up, and when my friends saw, they stepped in. "Shut the fuck up Emily, you Korean too. Now, go fuck yourself like you do in the morning." My best friend John said. John is the best friend you can ever have. He always makes jokes, helps you out, and smiles. Sometimes I wonder if I have a crush on him… No, I'm a boy, I like girls. Not boys. I'll leave it like that.

"John, you should just GTFO. You and your ratchet self" Emily shot back. The way the table laughed, I wonder if the teachers were watching. John had a light blush on his cheeks, but he kept his cool, while I had a tear roll down my cheek.

John saw it.

He saw my tears. A boy shouldn't be crying. I'm supposed to be the strong person in the school, even though I'm quiet. I got in a couple of fights at school, just so I can be popular. I won all of them, but I still cannot get popular. But, my favorite thing to do is dance. Dance, the word that means many things to me. Fun, happy… live. I wish I could live like Mo. My dance partner, he always got the cred and I was his background. I remember one time when Mo and I finished dancing a routine; everyone ran to him and congratulated him, leaving me there, saddened that I have no attention.

But lets get back to school.

I sat there, rubbing my cheeks, trying to hold back more tears. I wish I killed myself that moment. Many things have happened to me, but not like this. Not at all. While Emily was laughing with her friends about the disses she made, my L.A teacher, Mrs. Jonsand, came over and asked: "Emily, why are you being so loud? Is everything alright?"

"No, Glitch keeps bothering me-

"Just be quiet Emily, you know you were being loud." I respond.

"Why don't you shut up? SEE MRS. JONSAND. THAT'S WHY HE NEEDS TO DIE!" she blurts out.

Mrs. Jonsand, was shocked by the statement. "Emily! Go to the classroom, I need to speak with you." Emily made the loudest 'UGH'; got her lunch; and left. Snarling at me. I smirked making Emily upset; John still noticed me crying though. "Glitch, are you okay?" he says with sincere.

"Yea, im okay."

"No your not, come on man, hug." He gestured his arms.

"No dude…" I blushed.

"Come on man! Leggo!" he pulls me into a hug, and I blush like mad. Everyone noticed and chickled to themselves, probably thinking im homosexual. I close my eyes so I don't have to feel the embarrassment, but I still do. After John let go of me, we had to leave lunch and go to second period, my class 1.334. I threw my lunch away and went in line, standing next to my crush, Vanessa. She's Korean too, laughing at some of the comment Emily made. I stood next to her, blushing to much. She noticed I was there and smiled at me "Hey Glitch, sorry I was laughing. I found those comments rude too." She said, her black hair moving out of her face. I do a sharp nod and looked at my shoes. I wore them for two years now.

"It's okay. I didn't really care for Emily anyway." I replied. Vanessa turned back around to talk to her friends, and I was standing there alone. I wanted to punch Emily in the face, even though she is a girl. She is the biggest bitch in the world, she deserves to get stabbed. I know I can be violent, but come on. She has been bothering me since fifth grade, im a freshman now. I walked back to class; turned my head back and saw Emily pointing at me and laughing; I turned my head back to myself. This is going to be a horrible day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There ya have it. This is the second time this has happened to me. Today and yesterday. Damn it. Why didn't I kill myself before? My parents never loved me, I was the maid they wanted. They made me have straight A's, stay on honor roll – even though I didn't want to, and made me unsocial. One time when I had a B+ and my parents grounded me, why would someone do that? I mean seriously. I'm not perfect- hehe, of course im not. Even my cousin doesn't like me. Ever since he was born, we have been together forever, I know it sounds girly, but Sasuke and I have been like BBF'S. But, not like that. We fought every time we saw each other, even though he starts it! I always got in trouble since im the oldest. Why don't I tell you another reason why I think these thoughts. It deals with me and my cousin, right after school in my house….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I went upstairs into the living room, and laid down on the leather couch, my laptop on my lap. Everyday after school, I went on the game: Wizard101. I loved it, and I play like fifty hours a week. I know its bad for me, but it takes my feelings away because its internet. Sasuke was downstairs, but came upstairs and noticed me. "Why are you always on that stupid game?" he asks.

"Its not stupid. You never even tried it." I say not looking away from the screen.

"Because its stupid." What a dumb respond. He went into the kitchen and warmed up some kimchi in the microwave. While it was warming up, I decided to turn off my laptop. Dumbass Sasuke. He sat on the couch across from me, staring like a zombie. "What? What do u want?" I ask.

He copies me in a high pitched voice. "Stop it." I say stern. He still does it. I get up and walked up to him, he got up as well. It was king of annoying; he is taller than me. Picked on my because of it, but don't worry I will get taller than him one day. He looks down on me and says: "So why did you get in front of me?"

I got mad. Than fag. He should get punched in the face, but I didn't. I'm just SO nice. I shook my head and sat back down, he smirks and smiles, winning. God, that reminds me too much of Emily. "You and Emily should go out" I say. He hated Emily too, but much more. "No, YOU and Emily should get married. You will be her wife. Great lesbian couple." Ugh, he is such a rude ass. I got even more upset and punched him across the face, making him cry. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yells. The house shook. "He was holding kimchi, so it spilled on the floor. "Um… dude… you spilled kimchi."

"UGH! GOD, WHY ARE YOU MY COUSIN?"

"DUDE. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR COUSIN. BUT, SERIOUSLY. YOU SPILLED DA KIMCHI. I WILL GET IN TROUBLE!" I screamed; my voice got higher. He threw all the kimchi on the ground, including the fork. "Clean. It. Up. You. Dumb. Bitch." I said, as I clenched my knuckles. "Don't call me that, im telling your mom you called me a bitch. AND NO. im not cleaning it up. You should, your older." He turns around and heads for the phone. I don't care if I get in trouble. I had the best moment of my life. I decided not to deal with this anymore, so u left the house walking to Mo's apartment. I don't want to deal with this. I want to have a regular life, not…. Not this.

I walked to his apartment, which was two miles away. I knocked on his door, waiting for him to come out. A couple seconds later Mo comes out, looking confused. "Glitch? What are you doing here? You should be at school." He aks. I didn't answer, I hugged him tightly. I blushed so hard, but I didn't care. I may be a boy and I may be gay, but Mo. Oh Mo. He makes me feel right, makes me feel like who I am. He makes me feel…

Like Myself.

**Did you likey? Review, fave, follow, im happy with either :)**


End file.
